Premonition
]] ]] ]] The magical power of premonition ((a.k.a. Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry etc) is the ability to see the past, present and the future in various ways. This is Phoebe Halliwell's first power from season one onward ("Something Wicca This Way Comes"). She later loses her personal powers, including her premonitions, for abusing them. However, she goes on to earn her premonition power back ("Styx Feet Under"). Premonition is a passive power, and Phoebe was initially frustrated that she didn't get an active power, as Prue and Piper did. However, it is actually highly coveted. Victor once told Phoebe that premonition was one of the more desirable powers. Also, Melinda Warren once told Phoebe that premonitions help good witches see how to protect and heal. Initially, Phoebe was only able to see the future. However, she was soon able to see into the past as well ("The Witch Is Back"). Her powers grew to the point that she was able to astral project (though not of her own will) into her future self's body ("The Eyes Have It"), and then to being able to possess a separate body from her future self in a vision. Phoebe can also call for visions if she really concentrates for example in "The Power of Two" when she call for a vision when touching Piper's plane ticket, allowing her to see that Piper was going to miss her plane if they weren't quick enough. In order to receive a premonition, Phoebe had to make contact with an object that was somehow related to the situation or person her vision was about. Several times, Phoebe has recieved a vision without touching anything, one example being when the Seer sent her a vision of Paige's demise ("Womb Raider"), and another being when entering the demon Vinceres' apartment, where the excessive psychic energies residing in the Apartment because of Vinceres' possession of the power of Empathy allowing Phoebe to receive a premonition ("Primrose Empath"). The demonic Seer Kyra once said that she had to touch objects also, when she was starting in the craft, to have visions. At the time that she made this statement, it was seen that Kyra didn't have to touch objects and could seemingly remain lucid in the present while receiving a vision. This heavily implies that Phoebe will also be able to receive visions at will and remain lucid and many other things that Kyra could do if her powers continue to advance. It is also possible to transfer a premonition to another person, if the person who had it first remembers it and the person on the receiving end also possesses this power. Examples of this would be: *The Seer to Phoebe *Kyra to Phoebe *Phoebe to bystander (after Zankou interrupted a power switching spell) *Phoebe to Odin We have seen Phoebe's power of premonition grow into a separate power twice in the series, once in "Morality Bites," where we see that Phoebe's power evolves into the ability of electro-mental ignitions, allowing her to electrocute and destroy the minds of her victims. How it evolved to this is unknown, however. The second time was in "Valhalley Of the Dolls Part 1" where Phoebe states herself that her power of empathy must've grown from her power of premonition. That can be explained.If Phoebe could (for)see what happen to other people,why not how they feel.This became one of her permanent powers until it was taken away in season 6 because she took them for granted. However in the Charmed Novel, "Trickery Treat" Phoebe already received her empathy power back. It is unknown though, what she had done to receive it back. Phoebe can also apparently sense or at least predict attacks with this: when Ronny had this power, she told him to concentrate and he should be able to sense the next energy ball from Zankou, which he did succesfully. Kyra was also able to use this when demons attacked her: she sensed the attack and moved out of the way pointing out that she was a Seer. Phoebe has continuosly used this to her advantages like when she was deaf she sensed the kazi demon behind and levitated out of the way. Personal Gain Throughout the course of the series Phoebe used this gift once for personal gain when she created potions to take to amplify her powers so she could look more into the future to see who she'd marry and have kids with. She eventually realizes she can't rush this and stops, but she is punished for her "crimes" by being stripped of her powers.She also uses her powers in a selfless way by being a psychic, so she could earn enough money to buy Prue a present for her birthday. But ultimately it serves a greater purpose allowing her to foresee and prevent a man from being hit by a car. And it is at the job where Piper shows up and meets an innocent, Mark Chao who they are to protect from Yama (Dead Man Dating). Also, she used her power of premontion to see the winning lottery numbers, but the numbers were magically erased before she had the opportunity to get the money due to the personal gain. Electro-Mental Ignitions Seen in the alternate 2009 world of Morality Bites, Phoebe's power of Premonition evolved into Electro-Mental ignition allowing her to incinerate and burn the mind of a victim, Cal Greene; during this time we see her use Levitation as well, causing both her and Cal to levitate while she is killing him. *'Note:' In Morality Bites, when Leo tells Phoebe she killed Cal Greene, Phoebe replies, "I mean I wouldn't. I-I couldn't. What could I have done - premonitioned﻿ the guy to death? My power is passive." Technically, this is exactly what she did, since electro-mental ignition is a aspect of latent premonition. It's the ability to continually flash the worst moments of someone's life right before their eyes, forcing them to relive those moments until the horror knocks them unconscious or, if wished by the user, even kills them. *'Note: '''In the game Psi-Ops The Mindgate Conspiracy the main character, Nick Scryer possesses a power called Mind Drain. This power is used to absorb a target's mental energy to replenish his own, so long as the target is unaware, unconscious, or dead. This will kill the target if they are still alive at the time and the process is completed. This power is almost exactly the same as the one Phoebe demonstrates in that the effects are the same (electricity coming from the power holders hand to the targets head), the target levitating into the air until the process is complete, the target must be unaware (as Phoebe made sure Cal was) and the end result is the same (the target dies). Astral Premonition Also called '"Astral Echo"' this is the ability to project one's astral body into another time-frame, like a cross between Astral Projection and Premonition. She had a premontion that turned into an Astral Echo where she was shot with Orin's beams in the premonition and then in reality when out of the Echo, experienced the same wounds. Phoebe first manifested this power when she overcame the problems that neglected her powers for months, and add contact of Gypsy Magic, she experienced the premonition of their death while projecting into her future self's body. In ''Hulkus Pocus she manifested it again and pays a visit to her future self and learns to believe in her abilities again, and that she will most definitely have a child in the future. Also, this is the last episode in which Phoebe gets a premonition on series. Gallery Image:Astralecho1.jpg|Phoebe receives her first Astral Echo Image:Astralecho2.jpg Image:Astralecho3.jpg Image:Astralecho4.jpg Image:Astralecho5.jpg Image:Astralecho7.jpg Image:Astralecho8.jpg|Phoebe just before echoing into future Image:Astralecho9.jpg|Beginning of Echo Image:Astralecho10.jpg|Phoebe echoes into future self Image:Astralecho12.jpg|Orin activates power Image:Astralecho11.jpg|Orin strikes Piper Image:Astralecho13.jpg|Orin strikes Paige Image:Astralecho14.jpg|Orin launches blast at Phoebe Image:AstralEcho.jpg|Present Phoebe experiences Orin's blast Image:Astralecho16.jpg|She falls to the floor in reality Image:Astralecho17.jpg|Leo heals Phoebe Image:Astralechopocus1.jpg|Phoebe touches Chris' blanket Image:Astralechopocus2.jpg|Phoebe echoes into future Image:Astralechopocus3.jpg|Future Phoebe and her daughter Image:Astralecho9.4.jpg|Present and Future Phoebe talk Image:Astralecho9.5.jpg Image:Echodaughter.jpg|Phoebe's daughter smiles Image:Astralechopocus9.jpg List of users *Phoebe Halliwell *Prue Halliwell, in Love Hurts after Piper casts a spell to Switch Powers *Patricia Halliwell, while pregnant with Phoebe *Kyra *The Seer *Crone *Prophets *Enola *Elders *Zankou - (Stolen from Phoebe) *Angel of Destiny *Ronny, (after accidentaly absorbing Phoebe's powers) Users who achieve this power through Crystallomancy *Pearl Russell *The Oracle *Gideon *Madame Teresa *Demonic Sorcerer Category:Powers